


Damage Control

by paynesgrey



Category: Tower Prep
Genre: Female Friendship, Ficlet, Gen, Implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Suki saves C.J. from her suitors.





	Damage Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "detail" prompt at [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic_bakeoff](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/).

It was one thing for C.J. to ask all those boys for their email, but soon, she realized she was going to have to refuse them when they came back to her. She wasn’t fully prepared for it, so when some of the boys cornered her on why she hadn’t emailed them yet, C.J. was thankful that Suki offered her quick support.

“So are you still going to email me?” one boy asked, and C.J. looked him up and down. Honestly, she didn’t remember him in great detail, not among the masses that she had approached, but she rewarded him with a cute, flirtatious smile anyway.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” C.J. said sweetly. She leaned closer to Suki, hoping she didn’t mind. “I’ve been busy.” She eyed Suki poignantly, who giggled mischievously and understood her meaning.

Suki took her hand, making an awkward situation even stranger by bewildering C.J.’s suitors with some Sapphic affection.

The boy who approached her appeared gob-smacked, as if he didn’t know what to say. C.J. heard a gasp from the group of boys behind him as Suki leaned in, whispering something in her ear.

“Look at them, they don’t know whether to be turned on or offended,” Suki told her quietly, and C.J. immediately moved closer, laughing lightly. The boys were allured and perplexed at the sight in front of them, and C.J. could easily read from their faces that they felt left out, yet oddly aroused.

“Well, we have to go,” Suki squeaked politely. She pulled on C.J.’s hand, who was too entranced from the myriad signals the guys were emitting from their impromptu display. When they were finally gone, C.J. groaned loudly as Suki grinned.

“Thanks! I owe you, Suki,” C.J. said, sighing in relief.

Suki giggled and winked. “Any time. It was fun.”  



End file.
